


Ласковые прозвища

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Бен пытается подобрать для Рей ласковое прозвище.





	Ласковые прозвища

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774648) by [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666). 



Когда они занимаются сексом впервые — оба немножко пьяны.

Из-за сокращения бюджета и перераспределения средств они на протяжении нескольких недель без устали драли глотки, крича друг на друга что есть мочи, не беспокоясь о том, что их вопли становятся достоянием всего офиса.

И вот теперь, когда проект наконец-то завершён, Рей бы вздохнуть свободно, да вот только не может она расслабиться, потому что Бен крутится в её личном пространстве, тесня её к барной стойке в пабе, который находится через дорогу от их офиса.

— Я просто хочу напиться, а не орать, — устало заявляет Рей, когда он протягивает ей пиво. Бен насмешливо поднимает руки, не сводя с неё взгляда — тёмного, неистового и хитрого, как у ли́са.

— Орать больше не нужно, — соглашается он. — Ну разве что моё имя, которое ты будешь выкрикивать чуть попозже. 

На последнем слове он подмигивает.

Рей едва ли не давится своим напитком.

— Отвратительный подкат, — замечает она, пытаясь понять, серьёзен ли он. Бен никогда раньше не флиртовал с ней, но то, как пристально он смотрит на неё сейчас, наполняет всё её тело невообразимым жаром.

— У меня в запасе и другие имеются, — отвечает он.

— И знать не желаю, — она хватает пиво и, залпом отпив полбутылки, рыгает прямо ему в лицо, отчего Бен немножко кривится.

— Ну, ты всё такая же милашка, _котёнок_ , — говорит он, и Рей понимает, что _да, он серьёзен_ , Бен Соло действительно флиртует с ней и — _да похер_.

— Не называй меня котёнком, — заявляет она, прежде чем поцеловать его.

***

Он втрахивает её прямо в стену. Приподняв за ногу, кусает обнажённое плечо, скользя глубоко внутрь неё и сопровождая каждый толчок небольшими стонами.

— Так хорошо, _принцесса_?

— Чеееерт, — стонет она в ответ. — Не зови... не зови меня принцессой, мудила.

Бен смеётся. Выходит из неё почти до конца, но тут же жёстко врывается обратно, и Рей моментально перестаёт думать.

Принцессой он её больше не называет.

***

Во время ссоры Бен зовёт её _деткой_ , и Рей ненавистно это прозвище. Обращение это всегда звучит будто бы с сарказмом, поэтому каждый раз, услышав это слово, она хлопает дверью у него перед носом.

***

По ночам, в постели, которую они делят, Бен называет её _родная_ , и, услышав это обращение, её сердце каждый раз немножко воспаряет. Он обнимает её очень нежно, занимаясь с ней любовью, благодаря и боготворя её.

— _Родная_ , мне так хорошо с тобой, — говорит он. — _Родная_ , я люблю тебя.

***

Он редко обращается к ней так, но каждый раз, когда Рей слышит, как Бен представляет её как « _моя жена_ », чувства грозят затопить её с головой. Из всех обращений, когда-либо адресованных ей, это определённо её самое любимое. 


End file.
